


Hindsight

by JaqueDark



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqueDark/pseuds/JaqueDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you had the knowledge you have now? Would you change things? Would you try and make them better? Would you save the friends you lost? The people you cared about that were wrongly taken from you? Would you even try and stop the end of the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete, I'm just going to be posting chapters every couple of days or week or so until it's all on here.

** Prologue **

"With the wisdom of hindsight"

Hindsight.

What would you do if you had the knowledge you have now? Would you change things? Would you try and make them better? Would you save the friends you lost? The people you cared about that were wrongly taken from you? Would you even try and stop the end of the world?

I have hindsight...

"Liz?" she looked up and saw Max standing there. She couldn't help but smile at his tired form; even now in his late forties he was still very handsome. His hair had more grey than brown and his eyes sported more wrinkles "It's time"

She closed her book and stood up, groaning as her muscles ached. She wasn't as young as she used to be either. She left the pen but cradled the journal, which was little more than toilet paper, she had in her arms. They'd been planning this for a long time; it'd taken them a long time to get here and both of them were finally ready.

It would be scary getting to the Granolith and she realised that both of them might fail, that both of them could be killed but that was a risk they were willing to take.

Years ago, when Earth still existed, Kivar tracked both of them down; he found them and took back the Granolith. He killed all their friends and family in front of them then brought both Max and Liz to Antar. He wanted Max because Max had the seal and he wanted Liz because she was the Queen, suitable to carry an heir.

When Max found out what Kivar planned to do to her he escaped his cell and went to her. Kivar didn't know what they did; she had a feeling if he knew then Liz would have been killed a long time ago. She was deeply saddened by what they both agreed to do, but she knew the alternative would have been far too much for her to bear.

Max took her hand and stood near the wall listening for any signs of noise. He lifted his hand, pressing it against the cold smooth stone and thinned its molecular structure so we could pass right through it.

It was quiet in the corridor, but they both knew that that wouldn't stay that way for long and they had to move quickly. She trailed after Max, still holding the journal in her arms.

They raced up the stairs then turned left; Max knew the way off by heart. He'd crept out several times trying to find the old relic; he'd discovered it a few weeks ago and they conspired making their plans. There were guards standing guard at the door and without a second thought he blasted them. The noise would certainly alert more guards but that didn't matter. The two of them quickly entered the chamber and he sealed the door, not that would do any good; all Antarians had powers here not just Max. It wouldn't take them long to get in and kill them.

Liz knelt down briefly putting her journal on the floor as she quickly shoved the crystal into the slot. Back when there had the resistance and Serina told her all about the different ways someone could time travel, if it were possible. If it weren't for her then they wouldn't be risking this.

"Liz!" Max cried desperately from the door

"Come! Quickly! It's ready!" she called back as she lifted her hand to the humming skin of the Granolith. At the last moment she remembered her journal, she pulled her hand away so she could grab it but it was too late. Liz was sucked inside the Granolith

"Max! My journal!" she cried as Max came running. He scooped down grabbing my journal and held it up, it was sucked inside and she grabbed onto it. She turned back to see a flash outside then Max went limp "MAX!"

"Liz" guards were pouring in and Max was laying on the floor reaching his arm up, she reached down for him but as soon as their fingertips got anywhere near each other there was a dizzying flash of light and everything went extremely bright it blinded her.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter One **

"Liz! Liz you have to look at me!" she couldn't! It was too bright in here and she didn't want to open her eyes to see Max lying on the floor dying. In the end her eyes betrayed her and she looked up to see a boy staring at her; no that wasn't right. It wasn't a boy! It was Max.

"Max?" Liz whispered thickly then she felt warmth spreading through her. He fell towards her and she could smell him; that was definitely Max but he looked wrong... where was his grey hair and cute wrinkles she used to tease him about? What had happened to her husband?

"You're alright. You're alright now!"

"Keys! Now!" Max sat up and pulled his keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Michael. She felt her throat close up! Michael was standing there! She watched him reach up and grab a ketchup bottle

"You broke the bottle when you fell and spilt ketchup all over you. Please don't say anything" he said as he got up and ran for the door.

"Liz?" Maria bounced over to her side as she watched that Jennifer tourist squirm as Max rushed past her. What had happened? Liz held her uniform closed and watched Michael speed off; she tried to make sense of it all, all she could think of was that it had worked. She was back on earth and she was no longer forty three, she was sixteen again. It had worked and now she had the chance to save everyone.

"Oh My God!" gasped Maria. She pulled out a cloth and held it to her to wipe away the ketchup. She was sat down and a few minutes later an ambulance pulled up.

Liz was going into shock, she was sure of it. She sat there holding the cloth to her stomach as she tried to make sense of it all. Her mind was reeling and she was suffering from a strange version of time traveller's jet lag.

"Oh My God! Lizzie?" Liz looked up to see her dad coming into the CrashDown. She dropped the clothe, rose to her feet and rushed to him

"Dad!" she breathed as she felt tears come to her eyes. She held him tightly, she hadn't seen my father in years, not since Kivar had him killed in front of her "I can't believe you're really here!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes" she lied "I'm fine. See its ketchup" she glanced at the paramedics to back her up. They were already packing their stuff away.

"She's fine" he said "Real lucky escape"

Just then the Sheriff walked in and for the second time that day Liz was glad to see someone she cared about. Her eyes filled with tears; she had been there with Kyle as he cradled his dad's head while he died

"Jim" she breathed, she couldn't help herself as she hurried over and pulled him into a hug. His scary expression changed to one of shock and surprise

"Uh... nice to see you're okay Miss Parker"

"Miss..." she began then clamped her mouth shut. Of course, she was Miss Parker, she was still sixteen and she hadn't gotten married to Max yet. "So what happened here?"

"There were two men arguing. One pulled a gun, it went off, I fell over knocking a bottle of ketchup it spilt all over me. I'm fine"

"You sure?" he asked he glanced at a table to his right and saw the Tabasco bottles, Jennifer decided to march forward

"There were two kids sitting over here when it happened, two boys about her age. And then one of them went-"

"Yeah, they were kids from school. One of them came over to see if I was okay, he must have gotten spooked by the ketchup. It must have looked like blood; he looked like he was going to pass out"

"He have a name?" asked Jim

"Mick or Mack... Mark... something like that. I didn't really know him that well" she lied; she didn't want him to hunt Max down like he did in the past. Liz wanted to approach Jim in private if possible; she wanted to do my best to spare him from what happened to the Jim in her time line "I really had a big shock. Is it okay if I go now...? Ji... uhh Sheriff?"

"Sure" he said "But I'm going to need a statement, would you be able to come down to the station tomorrow? Will you be feeling better by then?"

"I should be. Thank you" she said, her dad got his jacket from the back, and he came and draped it over her shoulders. She couldn't help but smile at him; she spotted Maria standing there looking confused, worried and upset. She would have to deal with her later; Liz was just glad that she was alive as well. She gestured with her eyes for her to go to the break room. She quietly walked into the back "I'm going to go upstairs to my room now dad"

"Okay. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine" she told him trying to reassure him with a smile

"Good, I gotta go call your mother" he wandered off to the counter and she chose that time to leave. Maria was standing, waiting in the back room for her. She pulled out her order pad and handed it to her; just like she remembered it was covered in blood. Her blood.

"Keep hold of this for me. Don't show it to anyone and I promise I'll explain everything tomorrow at school" Liz promised her "But for now... I need to get upstairs" she opened her mouth to protest but she hurried up the stairs to her room and shut the door.

She dropped dad's jacket on her bed, pulled off her uniform and saw that silver hand print on her stomach. She couldn't help but run her fingers over it; she felt the strange hum as soon as she touched it. She laid her uniform on the bed and concentrated on the hole, it repaired itself miraculously and she shoved it in her book bag.

 

She quickly got changed pulling on a grey jumper and jeans then went down the fire escape with one destination in mind.

TBC... 


End file.
